


When you get worried I'll be your soldier

by windycity



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Ian and Mandy's goodbye, Mickey's not there but he's mentioned so, season 5, this is awfully short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycity/pseuds/windycity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy goes to say goodbye to Ian before leaving with Kenyatta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you get worried I'll be your soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ian and Mandy's friendship more than anything and I just needed to write this. Might be a little out of character I don't know. Oh, and still not a native English speaker so excuse me for the mistakes!
> 
> Tittle from Gavin Degraw's song Soldier.

Ian was drifting off to sleep when a faint knock on the door of his and Mickey's room quickly brought him back. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to see Mandy peeking her head through the door.

"Hey", she said. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course", Ian replied and sat upright on the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Mandy closed the door behind her and watched the redheaded boy sitting on her brother's bed now running his hand through his messy hair. A little smile reached her lips when she realized Ian was wearing one of Mickey's t-shirts, not because it was clearly too tight for him, but because she remembered how furious Mickey used to get when people touched his stuff. Clearly, Ian was an exception. She was quickly brought back to the reality of the situation when Ian's worried eyes met hers.

"We, uh, we're leaving soon", Mandy said quietly." So you know."  
Ian nodded understandably and patted the space next to him on the bed, gesturing her to sit down. "I know."  
Mandy obeyed, and as she sat down next to Ian, the redhead wrapped an arm around her quickly closing the distance between them. After a little hesitation that always came with showing her feelings, Mandy leaned her head on Ian's shoulder and sniffed.

It was the safest place Mandy knew, and at that moment she was rethinking everything. She thought of getting up, bursting to the living room and telling Kenyatta to fuck off. She thought of Ian standing up for her if things got rough, because that's what Ian does. She thought Kenyatta slamming the front door shut and the relief that would follow the loud noise. But then she thought of Lip's face after she had told him she loved him and suddenly it was all impossible again so she just closed her eyes and took in Ian's scent.

"You know you don't have to go", Ian said then with a crispy voice. He knew that Mandy wasn't there for another pep talk, but he also knew he had to at least try. "That asshole doesn't deserve you."  
Mandy didn't say anything, because honestly there was nothing to say. They both knew there was nothing Ian could do to stop her and he seemed to finally be accepting it as well.

"Mandy!", Kenyatta's voice came from the living room and Ian couldn't help noticing how Mandy shivered in his arms. He bit the inside of his cheek, gathering all his strength to not go, and shoot that motherfucker at that very moment. But he knew, or the rational part of him at least did, that he couldn't fight her battles.  
Instead, he took Mandy's hand on his and squeezed it tightly.  
"You do know I love you right?", he breathed out. "And just, you can always call me or Mickey if-"  
Mandy cut him off. "Thanks, Ian", she said with a faint smile that was everything but convincing to Ian. Then she got up, gave the boy a quick peck on the forehead and walked to the door.

"Mandy?", Ian said, fighting back tears when Mandy turned back to him. "Please, just be safe, okay?"

She just nodded lightly before heading off the door and Ian watched her go, telling himself he had to be strong enough to not go after her but he knew it was everything else but strength that made him crawl back to the bed and close his wet eyes.


End file.
